


I can help you

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus experiences a new and disturbing feeling...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can help you

What was this… this heat? 

Leaning on the rough wall of the corridor he huffed and onlined his cooling fans in the hope that they would be able to cool him down a little. It wasn’t ambient heat, the air was cool and dry, felt absolutely divine to have it flow over his internals. 

But it wasn’t nearly enough. If only he knew what it was? He didn’t feel sick, just hot and a little too sensitive. Or rather, very much too sensitive, the rock he was leaning on felt rough and gritty in a manner he wasn’t used to at all. He could feel the least little bit of unevenness in the ground under his pedes. 

It was unpleasant, and it had come on so suddenly. He’d touched nothing here… certainly not fueled on anything, or even opened his vents until now. There was no way he could have been poisoned, or caught a virus though both of those were plausible given that he was exploring what might be the Decepticon stronghold here on Earth. 

Something stirred the air, and cool drafts slid along his plating, made him moan and shiver as if someone had actually touched him. Frag! What in the Pit was wrong with him?

“There you are, Autobot! How nice of you to make a house call.” The voice was one he normally connected with pain, battle and fear, but right now? Oh, right now it was liquid sin… it poured into his audio receptors like expensive high grade down his intake. Smooth as high-end electrum mesh, warm and deep enough to fairly vibrate the struts and cables making up his core structure. He moaned louder, the hold he had on his axe weakening further even as he turned and attempted to raise it. 

“What a pathetic disp…” Red optics narrowed into a glare, or? He flickered his own optics, trying to clear them of the odd haze that seemed to cloud them. It was as if they, too, were affected by the heat in him, but he could not fathom how? He’d never heard of any virus that did this, never heard of… well, this was just too odd! 

Megatron seemed to be studying him intently, optics measuring him from helm to pedes and back again. He shivered again, licking his dermas and desperately trying to hold back the shaking moan that wanted out so very badly. It escaped when he locked on to the thin dermas twisting slowly into a smirk that seemed to promise…

Something.

“This is unexpected, most mechs keep well away from situations such as this. What prompted you to come here in your condition, I wonder?” He flickered his optics again, wondering why Megatron was purring at him and putting his swords away. 

“What are you talking about, Megatron?” It would have been a lot more convincing, though he wasn’t sure what he should be convincing the mech of, if he hadn’t more or less moaned the entire sentence out. His hands felt numb, the plating on his entire chassis tingling and hot. He jumped a little as something clattered to the ground and only belatedly realized that it was his axe. 

“Your heat, little mech. Why are you here when you are in heat?” As if that clarified anything! He shook his head and bent to retrieve his axe, not even getting halfway when the feeling of the stone wall beneath his hand made him sway and take a step forward for balance. 

“I don’t believe it.” The rich laughter nearly sent him into a convulsion, or at least it felt that way, his knee joints giving out under him. It was like a cascade, so hot, clenching, fluid, decadent, wanted… 

“Your first heat. And you, here… in my territory.” Megatron paused, looked him up and down again, smirk growing into a dangerous smile. 

“I think I will be merciful, you only have one first time, after all. I will even take care with you, make sure it doesn’t hurt too much.” How had the other mech come so close? He’d just flickered his optics again and suddenly Megatron’s grey and black plating filled his vision? His head was tilted back and he looked up into the amused red optics. They seemed… soft somehow. And too close… too… 

“Mph!” The kiss made him press his hands against the larger mech, but he couldn’t have pushed even if he had wanted to. And he didn’t want to, Primus! How could he want this? But he did, the heat leapt upwards in him, and Megatron’s dermas felt like blessedly needed ice against his own scalding hot plating. He was pressing back against the other before he was even consciously aware of it. 

“You need it badly, don’t you?” He didn’t have to sound so damn happy about it! And he still had no idea what Megatron was talking about, either. Making a dissatisfied sound only earned him more of that rich, smooth laughter that made his knee joints unsteady. 

Megatron didn’t seem inclined to help him understand, or at least seemed in no hurry about it. Guiding him to lie back on the hard ground, he started touching him instead. Those big hands were blessedly cool, but what they touched only seemed to drive the heat higher. Something wet and cool touching between his legs sent an unknown message popping up in his processor, that was all the warning he had before his groin opened up… the plating sliding back to reveal components he had never seen before. 

“Unbelievable.” Megatron chuckled and leaned down to… to lick again. His glossa was… oh, oh! The feeling was so foreign, so wonderful. Amazing… how could it be [i]inside[/i] him? It made no sense whatsoever, but sense seemed to have very little to do with this. 

He squirmed and arched as much as Megatron allowed him, though surprisingly the Decepticon leader was careful even when keeping him pinned down. The strange feelings, the heat all built and built, he could feel it inside him, inside his spark. A pressure that was so near bursting, so near… 

“No!” Megatron had pulled away, was looking at him though narrowed optics, his glossa slowly licking dermas stained with something glimmering and pale purple. 

“Why did you stop, I was so…” He stopped not sure how to articulate his feeling. 

“So close? I have something even better in processor for you, Autobot.” And before he knew, it they were both lying down. He was on top of the larger mech, his entire chassis resting against the blessed coolness of Megatron’s plating. 

“Vent, little mech, keep those fans running.” The crooning was oddly anticipatory. He heard a click and felt something against his plating, felt the Decepticon sift under him one of the large hands leaving his plating and then… Something nudged at the same opening in his chassis that Megatron’s glossa had invaded a few moments ago. 

“Stop! [i]stop[/i]!” It hurt, it tore, it burned! He tried to get away, thrashing and tossing his chassis against Megatron’s hold. “You said it would help! You said it wouldn’t hurt! You said…" A furious growl silenced him apart from quiet, pained hitches.

"Stop panicking and keep venting, Autobot..." Megatron’s voice was still deep, but it had lost its smoothness, sounded rough and edged with pain. 

“Frag, you are tight! Relax! I said I would make it as painless as I could, not entirely without pain, I am not arrogant enough to think myself able to do that with our size difference.” A nip to one of his audio finials had his fans restarting with a hitching whirr. 

“That's better.” Some of the roughness had leeched out of his voice, but there was still strain and then… 

“Oh!”

“See?” Amusement and another rough twitch of the powerful dark hips. Optimus was unable to find a voice to answer him with. 

Luckily for him, Megatron did not require any help with this, nor any words of encouragement. His pace was rough, but not harmful, and the buildup began again. Optimus clung on, helplessly moaning and even crying out with pleasure as the pain faded entirely. 

It was wonderful, he didn’t need to understand it to know that. He’d never felt alive like this before, as if his whole chassis was conducting highly charged energon and not just his lines and tubes. He teetered between melting and combusting for what seemed like forever. 

Then, he exploded. Hot shearing pleasure that seemed strong enough to extinguish his spark consumed him, filled him and spilled out of him. A sharp pain to his right shoulder pierced it for a moment, but faded as new pressure was felt in the opening in his chassis, liquid and hot, Megatron’s velvety voice growling almost directly into his audio receptor. 

Megatron let him rest there for what seemed a long time, long enough to notice that while a lot of the heat had dissipated in that incredible explosion, it was not all gone, and it was already climbing again. 

“You said this would help!” His grumble was hardly much of one, he didn’t really want to complain. 

“It will… in time.” The Decepticon shifted them both until they were resting on their sides and his top leg was shifted to lie over Megatron’s. Slowly, the bigger mech rocked into him, and he gasped and mewled at the sensations. Liquid was forced out with every movement, sticky and hot, still hot.

“What is this! What are you doing to me…” The heat was rising faster, he needed answers!

“It’s called heat, it’s something that every mech goes though when they are developed enough to carry a new spark. Usually your medic will tell you when you reach that maturity level. You must be young indeed, you hadn’t even had your seal removed.” Megatron chuckled deeply, and Optimus would swear he could feel it in his spark. 

“And what we are doing to alleviate it is called ‘interfacing’.” Another nip was given to his audio fin. 

“I fear we’ll have to do a lot of it in the next orn or so… I can’t very well spark bond you, after all, though that would end it so much more quickly…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the artist megop_murr_miay (LJ)/Murr-Miay (DA) 
> 
> Made for [I can help you](http://s017.radikal.ru/i437/1110/be/a33c6c712fce.jpg)
> 
> Beta  
> Darkesong


End file.
